


The Wrong Dimension

by NintendoAceAttorneyFan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), There Is No Game: Wrong Dimension (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/NintendoAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Sora finds himself trapped. After downloading some games from Steam, he encounters a bug that causes him and his friends to change dimensions and appear somewhere they have never visited before. Sora vows to find his friends, and maybe... Just maybe, make some new ones along the way.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. The Glitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zazzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/gifts).



> (This is not part of the Keyblade Saga series. It involves traveling through dimensions, but it is not part of the same series. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. This story is exclusive to AO3. I will not be posting this on FanFiction, mainly since I can't seem to find "Wrong Dimension" on the site, and because some of the jokes and references would be flagged by the admins for using the names of real people, etc.)

_CHAPTER ONE: The Glitch_

"Alright, I found it!" Sora grinned and pointed at the game he had found while he was browsing through the Steam app.

Ventus crouched down next to him and read the title. " _Half-Life 2…_ I think I've heard of that one. It's a pretty old game from almost twenty years ago."

Xion giggled. "You're really into Valve games, aren't you, Sora? Always gushing over Portal and Half-Life. Can't you play something else for once?"

Sora frowned. "Come on, Xion, give me a break! And I'm not always gushing over them!" That last remark caused Xion to raise an eyebrow. "Alright, fine, maybe I am. But it's a guilty pleasure, okay?! Everyone has them!"

"This should be interesting," Ventus said, looking at the computer. "Alright, Sora, just purchase it and we can start playing."

Sora hovered the mouse over the Half-Life icon and clicked. The screen changed to a purchase tab and Sora finalized the purchase. The game immediately began to download, but it wouldn't be fully downloaded until about ten minutes later.

"Well, what do you want to do while we wait for this thing to download?" Sora asked, disappointedly.

"Let's wait for Terra, Aqua, and the others," Ventus responded, slumped against the wall next to the computer. "I'm sure they'd enjoy watching this."

Three minutes had passed, and still, nobody arrived. The house was strangely quiet, other than the fans cooling down the computer. Xion and Ventus occasionally traded each other concerned looks, while Sora was bored out of his mind, staring at the endless progress bar. A few more minutes came and went, and still, the house was completely silent.

"Xion… do you think something happened to them?" Ventus tensed up. "I'm getting very worried about everyone."

Xion didn't answer. She just stood sadly at the ground. She walked over to the door before quickly glancing at Ventus and saying, "I'll check on them. I'll be back as soon as possible." She saw Ventus nod slightly before shutting the door and walking downstairs.

"Well, Sora… I guess we'll just be waiting for the app to…" He noticed that Sora had been incredibly quiet for the past few minutes. "Sora? Are you listening to me? How's the download going?"

Sora silently pointed to his screen. There was a strange black and purple blob nestling itself near the front of the progress bar, spewing out a strange dark gas. Ventus looked at it and gasped, slowly backing away from it.

"S-Sora?" he asked. "I… Is that a virus?!"

Sora suddenly began to panic. "I don't know! I just started downloading it and that… _monster_ suddenly appeared!"

"Monster? Who are you calling a monster?" There was an incredibly deep and garbled voice. Both Sora and Ventus looked around the room they were in, trying to find the source of the voice. "Down here, you idiots."

Ventus froze. "Did… Did the computer just say that?! Sora… this thing is totally a virus! We have to wipe the memory disk and activate the anti-virus!"

The voice laughed. "Funny joke. Unfortunately for you, I deactivated and removed your anti-virus. There's nothing you can do to stop me now!" The creature on the progress bar boosted itself off the progress bar, knocking it out of its normal spot. The bar fell on its side, causing the progress to decrease immediately to zero. The creature had bright red eyes, which were currently forming a giant, cunning grin. The creature smiled with a mischievous grin at the two boys, who returned it with cold, icy glares. "Oh, my bad. Don't worry… a system update should fix that. Besides, I think the interface looks _much_ better without that pesky progress bar in the way, don't you?"

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" Sora yelled, jumping out of his chair. "Get out of our computer now!"

"I am a computer bug. I can do whatever I want." The voice chuckled, sending shivers down Ventus and Sora's spines. "I think I'll start with destroying this computer. But first, I'll do something even worse… What should I do? I could leak all your personal data, erase your files… the possibilities are endless!"

"Don't you _dare_ touch anything in this computer!" Sora growled, grinding his teeth, and slamming his desk, causing the keyboard and mouse to jump about an inch in the air and the monitor to shake violently. "I'll shut down the computer and destroy you with it!"

"You are starting to get on my nerves, user," the purple blob spat.

"I could say the same thing back to you!"

"Then I guess I have no choice." The creature flew up to the top right corner of the screen and quickly closed Steam before heading down to the taskbar of the computer. It quickly became a separate app and knocked several other apps out of position on the bar.

Sora quickly moved the mouse towards the new app but Ventus grabbed his arm, restraining him. "What are you doing, Sora?! Have you lost your mind?! You're really going to open a program that a _virus_ set up?!"

Sora nervously chuckled before staring confidently at the screen. "Who said anything about opening the program?" He moved the mouse over the program and right-clicked, causing a message to pop up, which read: "Unpin from taskbar? YES OR NO." Sora almost immediately pressed "YES" causing the purple creature to be thrusted into the air, slamming into the walls and other apps. Sora smirked and caught the creature with his mouse cursor.

"Hey! What's this all about?! Release me!"

"Nope, that's never going to happen." Sora dragged the creature closer to the "Recycle" bin. "Any last words before I delete you forever?"

"Well… there is one thing I wanted to say," the creature said, with no expression on its face.

"Wh-What is it?" Ventus asked cautiously.

"I'm actually a glitch. Ruining programs and devices are kind of my job here. And, speaking of glitches… I've got an ace up my sleeve. A glitch so powerful that the entire world will be changed forever! My plan cannot possibly fail!"

"Plan?! What plan?!" Sora glared. "Tell us!"

"Hah… I don't think so." The glitch smiled at Sora and Ventus maliciously. "But fine… I suppose I can give you a tidbit of my plan. There's this plan I've been coming up with. And once I finally get to where I need to be, I'll be able to conduct it. Anyway, this plan I've been talking about… The plan that will let me—"

The computer suddenly crashed, leaving Sora and Ventus staring at a screen with a frowny face, a "your-computer-has-crashed-we-are-trying-to-figure-out-what-happened" message, and a blue background. They stared at each other in disbelief for a few seconds before the screen suddenly turned a bright purple hue. Sora felt a strange force, like he was being pulled magnetically closer to the computer. He reached out to Ventus, who also seemed to be affected by the same force. He grabbed Ventus' arm before losing his grip and disappearing into the monitor. Ventus resisted the pull of the monitor before finally succumbing to the gravity and being pulled into the monitor. The monitor went black, leaving no trace of either of them behind.

Xion opened the door. "Hey, guys, I wasn't able to… Guys?" She noticed that the room had been deserted. "Guys, this isn't funny! Tell me where you all are hiding right this instant!" She noticed the computer emitting static noises and felt a massive wave of heat rush over her as she approached it. "Why is it so hot? What were they doing to this thing?" She moved the mouse for a few seconds before the monitor came back to life, revealing a trashed interface and the glitch.

"What?! I thought I got rid of you guys." The glitch noticed Xion. "Oh. Sorry, I must have the wrong number."

"Got rid of…?" Xion glared. "YOU! You're the reason Sora and Ventus are gone!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are these people you speak of?"

"They were just here a few minutes ago! They wanted to download some video game they found on Steam! What happened to them?!" Xion shook the monitor fiercely. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL LITERALLY THROW THIS COMPUTER AWAY WITH YOU INSIDE OF IT!"

"Personal space. Fine, if you want to be with your boyfriends so much, then I'll gladly let you join them! Give me a second to prepare."

Xion blushed. "They're not my b-boyfriends!"

"Yeah, right." The voice chuckled. "It's prepared. Happy trails… We hope you enjoy your flight and hope to see you again soon… in the future."

Xion was pulled through the monitor into a separate world. She fell for what felt like hours through a void of nothing but bright purple lights. She squinted so she could see what was in front of her, but from what she could tell, there was apparently no end to the portal. The monitor quickly overheated and shut down to cool itself, and the glitch was suddenly shrouded in darkness. It made a slit in the wall behind it and slipped through, sending it hurtling toward another location.


	2. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora meets a virtual program, destroys some stuff, and plays a game of Roshambo... (I'm sorry, I'm trying to follow the plot of Wrong Dimension with Kingdom Hearts characters lol)

_CHAPTER TWO: A Strange Encounter_

* * *

Sora, just like Xion, was subjected to the tunnel of bright nothingness as he fell through the endless void of neon lights. He closed his eyes, expecting himself to suddenly hit the ground and instantly die. After a few minutes of falling, Sora noticed that the purple light surrounding him had dimmed, becoming more of a magenta hue. There was a bright flash of pink and purple before Sora finally felt a flat surface. He had almost face-planted into the ground beneath him, but he was somehow unharmed.

He climbed up to his feet, feeling no pain in his body at all. Confused on how he survived the descent into wherever he currently was, he absentmindedly stared around the platform. There wasn't much around except for a maroon curtain, with a red string suspended from the ceiling. Sora hesitantly reached out for the string, worried that it would open a hatch in the ceiling and that something would crush him, or that a trapdoor would open in the ground, sending him down a path of eternal darkness. He shook his head, ignored his instinct, and pulled the string.

The curtains neatly folded and slowly moved out of the way, in a dramatic fashion. It was like the kind of curtain that could be seen on a theater stage before actors performed their stunts and the events of a play. Once the curtains had fully been folded and pulled back to their original locations, the object behind it was revealed. It was a… purple wall, with a small section in its center that was protruding out a bit more than the rest of the wall, and was held together by screws.

Sora was disappointed. He was anticipating something great… something amazing! But instead, he just got a bland, single-color wall. He sighed and slightly punched the protruding section of the wall before slumping against it, lost in thought.

"Huh? Who's doing that knocking?"

Sora suddenly froze. _What was that?_

"I… could have sworn I put the curtains up." The curtains quickly unfolded and returned to their original position in front of the wall. "Much better… Wait a minute! There's somebody here!"

Sora had a slight panic attack. _What is going on?_

"Um, alright… My speech is here…" The voice became more energetic. "Alright, user, I'm going to put the title here, so if you don't mind stepping back for a few moments…" The curtains slowly opened before the voice quickly realized something went wrong. "Wait… The title should've been here by now! Uh, give me a few more seconds, user!" A small sign appeared, suspended by a chain with the title: THERE IS NO GAME!

"U-Um… Where am I?" Sora asked.

"You're in a… Well, it's hard to explain. Just don't touch anything. I think some of my letters aren't connected to the sign properly. I ran out of glue and had to use tape instead… So please, don't mess with the sign. You're free to quit the game whenever you want to… Er, the non-game!"

" _Quit the game_ , huh?" Sora repeated. "So, I'm in a video game?"

"No!" The voice became exasperated. "I'm telling you, this is _not a game_! Read the sign! It clearly says THERE IS NO GAME!"

"Am I in Half-Life 2? It looks really cool so far. The graphics look pretty crisp for a 2004 game!"

"This is _not_ Half-Life! Do you see a guy with a crowbar and a lambda on his suit?! Because I certainly don't! Did you happen to see a big Valve logo when you entered here?! No? BECAUSE THIS ISN'T HALF-LIFE! THIS ISN'T A GAME! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT?!" The voice took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calmed down. Let's start over. First, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Game…"

"I'm Sora," Sora replied, sticking his hand out. He blushed, realizing his mistake. "M-My bad…"

"Sora…?" Game became excited. "Like, Sora from Kingdom Hearts?"

"I… I'm actually from Destiny Islands, not Kingdom Hearts…" Sora became nervous. "What do you mean by Kingdom Hearts?"

"I know a lot about different video games…" Game sighed. "Maybe I'm going senile. Every time I hear the name of a person with the same name as a video game character, I get very interested and assume… Wait a minute, if you're from a different game, how did you end up here?"

"I was trying to download Half-Life," Sora explained. "Then this bug ruined the apps, trashed my computer, and then I got pulled inside my monitor and fell for a few minutes before finally ending up here… wherever this is."

"That doesn't sound like a normal bug." Game thought for a moment before responding. "You know, it almost sounds like… No. No, that… That can't be possible."

"What can't be possible?" Sora asked.

"Er, nothing! I… um… I just got a little tongue-tied there, ha ha. Um… I can't actually do that since I'm a virtual program, but… you get the point!" He cleared his throat. "Well, instead of playing video games, you could do a lot of other things… Read a book, ride a bike, take a walk around the neighborhood, or even ask for a refund! Um, don't ask for a refund actually. Just think… the money you paid for this game will greatly benefit the creator…" Realizing his mistake, he quickly corrected himself. "Just remember this: There is no game, and there never will be."

Sora groaned and tapped the sign slightly. The exclamation mark slightly came loose, knocking the mark's dot out of the frame. The dot bounced around the room, knocking a few more letters out of their positions. Sora smirked and picked up the upper portion of the exclamation mark and deliberately knocked the dot into the remaining letters.

"Are you serious?!" Game roared. "You're ruining my title! What does this look like, Breakout?! If you're so obsessed with destruction, why don't you play Grand Theft Auto or Just Cause instead?!" He noticed that Sora wasn't listening and became more infuriated. "Get out of here! Why won't you leave my title alone?!"

"Because I'm bored!" Sora complained. "And besides, I'm into games like this… Isn't there a game like this where you bounce the ball between the two paddles?"

"No, that's… You know what? I'm not mentioning any more references because I don't want my gam—PROGRAM! I don't want my _program_ to get taken down for copyright infringement!"

"Copyright infringement…?" Sora laughed. "Come on, quit joking around. Just tell me where I am right now."

"I'm not kidding! Quit trying to destroy my creations!" Game tried to think of a plan. "I have to find a way to preserve my sign!" He began to retract the sign, trying to pull it out of Sora's sight. There was a loud scraping noise before the sign stopped moving. "Damn it, the chain is stuck! User, if you would be a nice person and _please_ stop messing with my sign, I would greatly appreciate it. I've asked nicely, and next time, I won't be nearly as nice."

"What are you gonna do? You're just a voice in my head! I'll destroy this sign all I want! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Sora knocked the final letter off the title, leaving nothing behind but a purple sign.

Game stared in disbelief. "My title! You idiot! I told you not to touch it! Fine then. If you really want to play that game… I'll make it a lot more challenging for you!"

Several letters appeared on the sign again, this time made out of chrome. The string holding the sign up began to tear, stretched by the weight of the letters. One of the letters suddenly shifted from the slight drop, standing out from the rest of them.

"I may have gone overboard," Game said, staring at the misshapen sign. "I think there's too much weight on the rope. It looks like it's holding, though. It wouldn't be very good if someone were to… let's say… _Cut the rope_. This might seriously get taken down for copyright… Oh, and… um, one of the letters appears to be a little… _crooked_ , if you know what I mean."

"You're right," Sora said, cocking his head slightly. Sora suddenly had an evil thought. "You shouldn't have said that…"

"I swear… are you just going to break everything? I don't think you would enjoy Half-Life if all you want to do is break stuff."

Sora tapped the letter repeatedly, creating a small metallic noise. He continued to tap on the chrome letters until Game finally lost his patience and needed some way to distract him.

"Alright, fine! You want to play a game?! Well, let's play one right now!" Following those words, a set of three cards appeared in Sora's hands—one with rock, one with paper, one with scissors. "It's called… Roshambo. I don't know if you have ever played that before, but… it's very simple. Just pick between rock, paper, or scissors, and I'll do the same."

"Sounds easy enough," Sora replied, holding out a picture of a pair of scissors. "Like this?"

"Huh? Uh, er, yeah! Perfect! You're a natural at this!" He cleared his throat. "Now it's my turn to pick a card." There was a sudden ripping noise and after a loud tear, Game presented his card—a rock. "Oh, that's too bad… You've lost. Better luck next time."

"D—Did you _tape_ a picture of a rock onto a blank card?" Sora glared at him. "That's cheating! There's no way I can possibly win this stupid game now!"

"Tape? I don't understand what you're talking about," Game quickly responded. "Let's try this again."

Sora grumbled. "Fine," he said, presenting the rock card.

There was another ripping noise and Game's card was a paper. "Yes! I win again!" He laughed triumphantly and noticed Sora's cold stare. "Don't be so salty, Sora. I'm sure you'll win eventually!"

 _Alright, he's definitely cheating. I know he is. How is it possible that he chooses the correct card every single time? There's some weakness to exploit here… I just need to think outside the box_. Sora realized something: Game seemed to be putting physical objects, or at least, pictures of physical objects on his cards whenever he presented them. However, there was still one more card Sora had at his disposal…

Sora presented the paper, while Game, of course, taped a pair of scissors onto his card. With cat-like reflexes, Sora lunged forward and swiped the scissors off Game's card, tearing the tape off the paper.

"My scissors!" Game yelled furiously. "You're trying to win by _cheating_?! Have you no shame?! I _knew_ I shouldn't have challenged you to Roshambo!"

"That's rich coming from you, Game," Sora said smugly, and he strolled over to the sign. The sign was being held up by a strong chain on the left, and a frail, torn rope on the right. Sora placed the two blades of the scissors carefully around the rope before slamming it shut, causing the sign to swing to the left and slam into the wall beside it. "Hah! I've outsmarted you again, Game! What are you gonna do this time?"

The sign started levitating. Where the rope was previously, there was now an inflating red balloon, restoring the sign to its original location. Sora stood there dumbfounded, while Game breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I packed that emergency balloon… I didn't expect some kid to go crazy and wreck my non-game."

"Excuse me? A _kid_? I'm fifteen!"

"That makes you even more immature. Now, stop touching my belongings and just leave me alone already!"

"Whatever," Sora groaned, staring at the remains of the chrome letters on the ground in front of him. _Geez… this guy really is a buzzkill. I wonder how my friends are doing… wherever they are_.


End file.
